


If you're lonely come be lonely with me

by xameri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xameri/pseuds/xameri
Summary: “You know I’ll always be fond of you, don’t you?”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	If you're lonely come be lonely with me

It was easy, falling in love with Quinlan. He never asked for more than Obi-wan was willing to give. And his easy affection was addictive to someone like him who kept his emotions carefully bottled up and locked away.

Light caresses and gentle kisses were a weakness he didn’t know he had until Quinlan. If he were a man given to indulgences, he might never let Quinlan leave.

“Nothing lasts forever, Obi-wan. You know this.”

And he did. Even so, he clung to their friendship and all the warmth it provided as tightly as he dared. The late nights drinking terrible alcohol and complaining about their respective masters and later their padawans. Gossiping about their fellow Jedi while their mostly empty cups of tea sat by plates covered in crumbs, work long forgotten. Whispered words of affection late into the night as they curled up together on the bed, knowing they would have to go back to their respective roles in the morning. Padawan’s loudly complaining about finding them in indecent positions while exchanging amused looks because they were just leisurely lying together on the couch.

“You know I’ll always be fond of you, don’t you?”

Quinlan laughed and leaned forward to gently bump his head against Obi-wan’s.

“Of course and I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I uncovered this little piece written like a year ago and I decided to post it thanks to Eylle9's kind comment so enjoy! Maybe I'll find other pieces that I can quickly finish up (I have so many)


End file.
